DWBM-FM
DWBM, broadcasting as 105.1 Crossover, is a Smooth Jazz/Adult Contemporary radio station in Metro Manila owned by Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. The station's studio is located in the Sta. Mesa Heights neighbourhood of Quezon City, while its transmitter is located in Barangay San Carlos, Binangonan, Rizal. It operates daily from 6:00 AM to 2:00 AM (except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 6:00 AM of Easter Sunday). History AM debut The Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. made its debut in the radio industry in 1963. Its first AM station DZBM, originally served only as a promotional venue for Mareco's own Mabuhay and Villar Records. It also held the local license to produce and market foreign music labels from a peak of over a hundred major international recording companies. During this time, DZBM played the latest and widest variety of popular music and was consistently no. 1 in the surveys, contributing significantly in popularizing radio as a prime entertainment medium in Manila. Transition to FM radio With its increasing listenership, Mareco Broadcasting Network eventually opened DZBM to commercial advertising. For enhanced quality, the station moved from AM to the FM band and became known as DWLM-FM at 105.1 MHz in 1970s as Super Tunog Pinoy 105.1 with an all-OPM format (DWDM-FM, owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation would have an all-OPM radio format beginning with Pinoy Radio DM 95.5 from 1992-2002 and again with Pinas FM 95.5 on May 16, 2011), later reformatted as Power 105 BM FM in 1985 with a New Wave format and changed its callsign to DWBM. In the early 1990s, the network underwent several changes in management, as well as programming, with the end result being 105.1 Crossover in 1994 with a smooth jazz format. Expansion MBN then realized its plans for expansion with the opening of 99.1 Crossover (DYBM-FM) in Bacolod City on February 1997, 93.1 Crossover (DYWF-FM, now 93.1 Brigada News FM owned by Brigada Mass Media Corporation) in Cebu on September of the same year (later moved to DYAC-FM 90.7 MHz in 2003), and 93.1 Crossover (DXLR-FM) in Davao on June 1999, bringing the Crossover concept to the southern area of the country. The Manila broadcast is now also heard live over 105.1 FM in Baguio City. and soon 106.5 Crossover (DZOC-FM) in Santiago, Isabela on January 2017 The Crossover sound is also webcast worldwide in real time on their official website. 20th anniversary In June 2014, 105.1 Crossover celebrated its 20th year as a jazz and R&B station, with the theme Celebrating 20 Years of Great Music. At the same time, the station's first disc jockey after almost a decade, Benjamin from the former 106.7 Dream FM and Citylite 88.3, went on board (6:00 AM - 10:00 AM weekdays). Other stations *90.7 Crossover (Cebu City) *93.1 Crossover (Davao City) *99.1 Crossover (Bacolod City) *105.1 Crossover (relay station, Baguio City) Owned and operated by *Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:HD radio stations Category:RadioWorks Category:Smooth Jazz radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1963 Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila